Copra (A Different Path)
Copra, who is world renown as the "Supreme Danger Beast Hunter" for being the only person alive to have hunted down, captured and killed every single known and unknown species of Danger Beast in the world. He wields the unique looking Teigu Sinister Black Death: Basilisk. He is tracked down by Jacqueline and Kahfka, and after talking with them he agrees to their proposition to hunt down the Jaegers and return them to the Imperial Capital to receive their punishment. He heads out with his hunting hounds, which are vicious Danger Beasts that have the uncanny ability toi heal themselves even if killed and, to increase their lethality he grafted metal jaws riddled with razor sharp teeth to their own jaws. After pursuing the Jaegers for over two weeks and tracking them down to Night Raid's Headquarters, the latter organization having taken them in and teaming up with them, he waits until night fall before sending his hounds to break into the base and kill everyone in their sleep. The plan fails however and, once his location is discovered by Run, Esdeath is thrown by Tatsumi to him and the two engage in some light banter before beginning a fight where, to try and give him an advantage, he has two of his hounds return to his side and makes one of them bite and injure one of the former General's arms. Even while injured however he is defeated by the General and becomes frozen in ice, his last cry ordering his dogs and their pack leader to return to him and break him out of his icy prison, where afterwards he resolves to return to the capital and inform Jacqueline of this new development. Upon arriving at the Imperial Capital and after treating his wounds, he goes to the Imperial Palace where he meets Jacqueline and the Inquisitor within the Throne Room. He tells the Great General of the fight he had with Esdeath, but completely opposite of his expectations she instead resolves to kill him for not killing any of the Jaegers or Night Raid. Their quarrel is short and quick, with Jacqueline stealing his own Teigu away from him and using it without any difficulty whatsoever to cut off one of his arms, forcing him to have the Pack Leader attack her and buy him time to escape. The Inquisitor manages to punch a hole through his side with Brahmastra, however, and he barely manages to leave the Imperial Palace with his life, and it only gets worst for him when he soon finds out the Great General turned his own hunting pack against him and ordered the dogs to chase after him with Kahfka and Jacqueline herself following behind. Using his tracking skills and the horse he was given, he was able to track down the Jaegers and Night Raid, remaining far ahead of his pursuers for a while until Kahfka cut down his horse and forced him to continue on foot. Eventually, on the verge of death, he reaches his former enemies and with his dying breath tells them of who was coming after him and that they needed to run. Appearance Copra is a well built man who, underneath his hood, has messy maroon hair and always hides his face behind a black mask possessing no visible eye-holes or orifices whatsoever. When relaxing in his home that he constructed himself within a cave, he usually dresses in a extravagant velvet robe and sleeping pants. However, when he is on the hunt for his prey he dresses in unique battle armor consisting of an overlaying tunic and hood, shoulder pads and boots. Personality Copra is an eccentric man who speaks very respectfully to those around him, as illustrated when he first meets Jacqueline and Kahfka, referring to them as "madam", "miss" and Jacqueline's title as Great General rather by their names. He also takes great pride in his accomplishments and title as "Supreme Beast Hunter", and he enjoys the thrill of hunting down his prey greatly. However, after he had hunted and kills every known and unknown species of Danger Beast, he became bored and sat alone in his home for a long time until he was recruited by Jacqueline. Equipment / Skills Copra, thanks to years of hunting and tracking, has developing skills that separate him from normal humans and have given him a reputation of never being able to lose track of his prey even if the trail has seemingly become totally cold. He's also shown to be an adept swordsman when he was able to go head to head with Esdeath, albeit with one of her arms crippled due to a sneak attack he orchestrated with one of his hounds. His Teigu, Basilisk, enables him to manipulate his bones in that he can separate and disconnect them from their joints at will, enabling him to move fluidly like a snake and avoid attacks, as shown when he dodged Esdeath's Grauhorn by disconnecting each individual segment of his spine and bending over backwards. His most useful tool however was the pack of thirty hunting dogs he always took with him when going on the hunt. He has stated that he found them while searching for an elusive Super-class Danger Beast within the Western Nations and he took a mother back with him to his home, raising and breeding the animal in order to grow his pack. They are highly unique in that they can heal themselves, even if killed, and as shown with the pack leader, upon reaching maturity they could grow out portions of their body to create new body limbs. Gallery